


Nightmares

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Angst, Adrien Agreste Has Issues, Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chat Noir Angst, Chat Noir Reveal, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, POV Adrien Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Adrien's been having issues with nightmares lately. They started out small and inconsequential, but then, they morphed into something far more. He'd begun losing sleep and had taken to running across the rooftops of Paris to outrun them. They still found him in the end. His grades had started slipping. His temperament had grown worse. He even fell asleep in class, which led to his current predicament. He needs some way to sleep through the night. Otherwise, he could say goodbye to public school.Marinette sees Adrien's struggles and does the best she can by making him a special pillow filled with herbs and oils to specifically induce sleep and calm nerves. When she gives it to him, she never imagines it might not work, or at least, not work in the way she imagined. Adrien makes it work, but it comes with a solution she hadn't quite thought possible, but then, who is she to deny her crush whatever works for him. She just hopes that he'll soon discover something else since his solution is temporary at best.





	1. Adrien's Solution

 

“M. Agreste?”

Adrien tried to open his eyes, but he couldn’t quite find the strength to do so.

“M. Agreste?” The voice rose an octave.

“Hmm?”

“Is my class interrupting your sleep, M. Agreste?”

Adrien opened his eyes to slits, looking around and realizing belatedly where he was. He worked to sit up, but his lack of sleep made him sluggish.

“I’m sorry, M. Cormier. It won’t happen again, sir.”

Their teacher didn’t appear convinced, but he didn’t get the chance to answer as another voice spoke up.

“M. Cormier, it’s my fault. I was struggling with the material from last week. I asked Adrien for his help. I didn’t realize I’d kept him so long last night.” The feminine voice spoke from behind him. He recognized it, but he couldn’t put a name to it, his mind refusing to reboot fast enough.

“Be that as it may, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, I think I’ll be making a phone call after class. Is that understood, M. Agreste?”

Adrien nodded, knowing it was expected though he didn’t comprehend the words.

Once their teacher had returned to the lesson, Adrien glanced back to thank the kind person behind him. He still couldn’t place who she was. At least, he didn’t until his green gaze met blue. A deep blue that drew a person in and promised to never let them go.

“Are you okay?” Her whispered words washed over him, soothing him better than anything he’d tried the past several weeks.

He nodded. “Thank you for trying to help.”

“I can speak to your father if you’d like. I don’t want him mad at you.”

“No, it’s okay. You’ve covered for me enough.” At her questioning look, he added, “He wouldn’t listen anyway.”

He turned forward again, wishing he could offer her more. He wasn’t sure why she’d offer herself up as his reason, but he knew he owed her for that kindness. Marinette had always been an amazing person, but he’d never seen her take the fall for someone quite like she’d done for him. He couldn’t help but wonder what he’d done to deserve her kindness.

After class, she stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, her gaze filled with concern for him.

“Join me for lunch? Maman may have something to help you sleep.”

“I’m fine, Marinette. I promise.”

She didn’t look any more convinced than their teacher had been, but she dropped the matter, walking next to him in silence. She waved as they separated, promising to catch up after their lunch break ended.

He watched her walk across the street to her family’s bakery before sliding into his waiting limo, his phone buzzing in his pocket.

His father’s name flashed across the screen.

M. Cormier certainly hadn’t waited long.

With nowhere to go, he answered his phone, placing it near his ear and greeting his father in a wary tone.

“Adrien, I’m a busy man. I don’t have time to take phone calls from your teachers. Why is M. Cormier bothering me with news of you sleeping during your lessons?”

“I’m sorry, Father. I didn’t sleep well last night.”

He didn’t get a chance to offer further explanations as his father cut him off.

“Don’t let it happen again. You understand me, young man?”

“Yes, sir.”

“If it happens again, I’ll pull you from that school, and you’ll return to homeschooling. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

The phone disconnected.

“Nice talking with you, too, Father.” He locked his phone, sliding it back into his bag. Sinking back into the seat, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep the few minutes until they reached the mansion.

 

00000

 

Later that evening, Adrien returned to his room after having spent the past few hours completing his private lessons. He wished he didn’t have a pile of homework still waiting for him, but then, maybe it’d help him fall asleep. What he wouldn’t give for a dreamless night.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” Plagg zipped near Adrien’s shoulder, peering at him with unusual concern. “Wanna share some of my cheese?”

Adrien smiled despite himself. “Thanks, Plagg, but I’ll pass. I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Plagg moved toward his stash pile, pulling out a large wedge of camembert to gulp down. “Hey, what did your girlfriend give you anyway? Please tell me it’s Camembert.”

Recalling the package she handed him before their last class, he pulled it from his bag. A quick unwrapping revealed a soft blue pillow filled with a soothing aroma. She also included a small note, explaining its significance. He opened it and read about the mix of dried herbs and oils placed within the pillow to help him sleep.

“Yuck, that smells bad,” Plagg whined, moving away with his newest wedge of camembert.

“Smells better than stinky cheese.” Adrien countered, lifting the pillow closer to sniff the mixture she and her mother had created for him. Lavender with hints of sandalwood and chamomile came to him, causing a smile to form. “She didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, running across the roofs of Paris isn’t helping, is it, kid?”

Adrien’s smile faded as he considered his father’s disappointment and threat. He didn’t want to leave school. He needed to find another solution before his father followed through on his threat.

“Let’s hope this helps instead.”

Setting the pillow on his bed, he moved toward his desk, determined to finish his homework quick. He wanted to try out the pillow, praying it’d help with his dreams. Maybe, just maybe, he’d finally get some decent sleep that night.

He hoped.

 

00000

 

12:15 AM

Adrien woke, sweating. His hands gripped the pillow Marinette had made until his knuckles whitened. At least, he hadn’t screamed out as he’d done other nights.

“Kid?”

“I’m okay.”

Plagg’s eye popped open to search his chosen’s pale features. He must have seen something because he mumbled, “Just say the words already.”

He set the pillow down before he whispered the familiar words, feeling his transformation washing over him. Not willing to part with Marinette’s gift, he picked it up again before slipping out his window, running through the city.

He didn’t stop until he stood on a balcony he’d visited a few times over the past couple years.

“I shouldn’t be here,” he whispered to himself, knowing no one could hear him.

Despite his words, he inched closer to the skylight, knowing her bed was below. He hoped to find her asleep, dreaming whatever made her happy.

A glance through the window proved his hopes correct as she slept on her side, her arms hugging her cat pillow tight. Her pigtails hung loose around her shoulders and her sheets were wrapped snug around her. She looked the picture of peace to him, causing a fond smile to spread over his features.

Not wanting to leave her yet, he inched her lounge chair to the opposite side. Sinking down next to the skylight, he kept watch over her, wanting to protect his dear friend even if she never knew he was there.

He pulled the pillow she’d made close and breathed the soothing scents until his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. He didn’t budge for several hours, waking as the first rays of light bathed him with their rosy glow.

Stirring, he checked her room, finding her still snuggled in bed. He smiled again, happy she hadn’t realized he’d slept on her balcony all night. He couldn’t quite believe he’d done it yet there he sat.

He moved and encountered a blanket thrown over him, wondering how it’d gotten there. He hadn’t brought one with him, he felt sure. The only other explanation he could deduce had him glancing back at Marinette through the window.

Surely, he hadn’t woken her in the night. He didn’t think he could bear the thought.

This can’t happen again, he silently vowed as he stood. After folding the blanket and draping it on her chair, he took off. He needed to change before school that day. He also needed an explanation for her if she decided to ask him sometime, if she figured out who he was. Oh, he hoped that never happened. He couldn’t handle putting her in danger because he couldn’t stop the dreams plaguing him.

 

00000

 

His vow lasted until that night when he landed on her balcony.

He hadn’t meant to come back, but the dreams had come again. They’d bothered him despite the adequate sleep he’d gotten the night before. He’d fled his room and sought the only place he’d gotten comfort recently. Her pillow held secure in his book bag.

Upon landing, he saw her lounge chair had been moved for him and a blanket left long with a sleeping bag and pillow. He hadn’t expected that. He didn’t know what it meant, either. He held out some hope maybe she’d been curled up in her chair, her intent to enjoy the beautiful sunset. He didn’t want to consider the implications if she’d left them for him.

He moved toward her skylight, checking to find her asleep. She laid in a similar manner as the night before. A smile formed as he watched her a few minutes.

As the chill of the night seeped through his suit, he forced himself to move, to spread out the bag and blanket. Settling under its warmth, he pulled her pillow to his chest and breathed again, falling under the spell her balcony had created for him again.

He didn’t stir until dawn broke the horizon, putting away the provisions she’d left and taking off for home.

 

00000

 

Each morning, he vowed he wouldn’t visit her balcony again.

Each night, he came back, his guilt lessening with every hour of sleep he gained.

He hadn’t had dreams plague him in a month.      

He hadn’t fallen asleep in class since that one dreadful day.

His grades and his temperament had improved on a dramatic scale.

He almost felt like his normal self again.

Too bad, his pleasant nights would soon come to an end.

The chilliness of the night promised an early winter, cold enough to keep him from seeking out his refuge.

 

00000

 

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to come back the next night, he settled under the bedding he’d begun to call his own and closed his eyes. He still brought her pillow with him though the scent had grown faint from its constant contact with his suit each night.

As his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, the dream gripped him with such intensity that he forgot it was only a dream.

Dark entities surrounded Marinette, pulling her further away from him. For every step he took closer to her, they backed away ten. He grew frustrated with their antics, desperate to get her back. He couldn’t lose her. She’d come to mean so much to him.

When one entity surrounded her, cloaking her from his view, he cried out her name and called upon his Cataclysm. He had to get her back. He couldn’t lose her. No, he’d lost too much already. She wouldn’t be his next loss, not if he could help it.

He watched with some satisfaction as the ground crumbled beneath the entities, forcing them to abandon Marinette as they sought a safe perch. He saw Marinette look up at him with her sweet smile, moving toward him, but the ground collapsed under her, causing her to fall. He leaped for her, his fingers grazing hers, even as she slipped from his grasp.

“No! Marinette! No,” he hollered, his pain manifesting into tears that poured down his cheeks.

His hands gripped his hair, tugging until he felt the welcoming pain. He needed the physical to deaden the emotional. A few strands ripped away from his scalp as he gripped tighter, moaning her name over and over as if chanting could bring her back.

Soft hands pulled his hands away before running through his hair.

Softer words followed the hands, whispering, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you. I’m right here.”

A glowing form dressed in gold and white moved to envelop him, bringing a welcoming warmth with it.

He chanced a peek and saw the outline of a familiar figure as she knelt over him. Signature pigtails floating behind her even as she smiled and continued to whisper those comforting words.

“Marinette?”

“Shh, I’m here. It’s okay, Adrien. Everything’s okay, I promise. Go back to sleep.” The sweet voice calmed him while her hands lulled him back to sleep.

Safe. He was safe. She was safe. Everything was right in his world.

He didn’t stir until the dawn’s early light woke him.

As he moved to stretch, he bumped into a solid form next to him, stilling him even as his eyes popped open wide.

Familiar pigtails greeted him.

“Marinette?”

She shifted to face him with a soft smile, whispering, “Morning, Chaton.”


	2. Marinette's Silent Support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the timeline for akumas has been rearranged from their canon release, but the reason will be apparent. Enjoy!

 

Her words had him sitting bolt upright and looking around, realizing belatedly he was no longer dressed as Chat but his civilian form. His pajamas might’ve been high fashion, but they looked rather chilly to Marinette. His movements shifted the blanket covering them enough to allow the chilly morning air to raise gooseflesh over their skin.

“Marinette, I-I can explain. Please don’t hate me. I swear I’m not some creep.” His hands kept reaching out, but he never quite touched her, almost like he was afraid she’d reject him if he did.

“It’s okay, Adrien. I promise.” She looked around them, seeing the neighborhood beginning to stir despite the day being a weekend. “How about we head inside? It’ll be warmer there.”

He nodded.

He stood with her and folded up the bedding, preparing to bring it in when he started searching the balcony in a slight panic. She could barely make out the word he mumbled, smiling as she realized he was searching for his kwami.

“Plagg’s inside. He’s safe and well-fed. Would you like to see for yourself?” She nudged him toward her skylight, following behind to hand him the bedding and dropping down next to him.

She smiled upon entering and catching kwami and chosen speaking quietly near her desk. A quick look around showed Tikki had hidden in her favorite spot, watching the two herself.

“Feeling better, Plagg?” Marinette asked as she moved closer, her eyes searching the cat-like entity with a warm smile.

“Thank you, Marinette. My chosen mistreats me every chance he gets, don’t you know?”

Adrien glared at Plagg while she worked to stifle the giggles threatening to flow out of her. She knew better than to believe him, having seen Adrien’s room and the stash of fancy, stinky cheese. She’d always wondered why he’d kept so much on-hand but hadn’t questioned it. It hadn’t been her business, and she’d had other worries on the occasions she’d been in his room. Namely, akumas wanting a piece of Adrien or his father.

Thinking of Adrien and the nightmare that woke her, she turned to him and asked in her softest voice, “Would you like some breakfast? I’m sure my father has some croissants baked or maybe you’d be interested in something else.”

“A croissant sounds great, but I shouldn’t stay. I’ve already used you and your hospitality enough. I promise I won’t bother you again.”

He moved toward her skylight, intent of going home through his usual method of Chat.

She stopped him with a hand on his arm.

When his gaze met hers, she spoke again. “When have I complained? You’re not imposing, Adrien. I promise. I want to help you however I can. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Once she procured his promise to stay, she hurried to the kitchen and retrieved enough food for them and their kwamis, snagging some cheese Danish for Plagg. She hoped he wouldn’t mind them since her family didn’t exactly keep Camembert on-hand since none of them really liked the cheese in the first place.

She hurried back to her room, hoping against hope that Adrien had kept his word. She didn’t want him to leave, not when they needed to talk.

She let out the breath she held when she found him sitting in her desk chair. Her relief soon turned to embarrassment when she saw what had captured his attention. While her wall had lost most of the pictures she’d had of him, she still had a few of her favorites up there. Granted, they’d been mixed in with other photos she had of their friends, but still, they were there.

“I like your wall,” he whispered, no hint of his internal thoughts about it.

“Thanks.” She prayed the blush suffusing her cheeks soon cooled. She didn’t think she could stand their heat much longer, fearing she might combust if they didn’t get to a safer topic soon.

She set down their breakfast on the desk behind him, calling Plagg to the Danish and sneaking some cookies to Tikki while Adrien became preoccupied with his croissant.

“How long have you known my identity?” His words came out so soft she almost didn’t hear them.

“Not long. I haven’t told anyone. I won’t, either. Your secret’s safe with me.” She busied her hands with a croissant as well, picking at the flaky pastry with nervous fingers. She had a question on the tip of her tongue, but she feared his answer. She glanced at him, then Plagg, before letting her gaze fall again, noting the small crumbs littering her floor.

“What gave me away?”

She smiled a little as she said, “The pillow. I’d recognize my work anywhere.”

He chuckled a little, but it sounded hollow to her ears.

She hated that sound as much as she disliked his model smile. She never wanted to hear it again.

“Would you like to hear a story?”

That had his attention, pulling his gaze to meet hers with an expression she couldn’t quite read. It reminded her almost of someone facing a precipice, and they couldn’t decide whether to step back or jump into the unknown. She only hoped he knew he didn’t have to face that decision alone. Not anymore.

When he finally nodded, she smiled and began her story.

 

00000

 

_Two months ago…_

The quiet of the morning set Marinette a little on edge, having had her fair share of experience with quiet mornings. They could be some of the best days or the absolute worst. If she was lucky and she could use the extra luck, she’d get the chance to spend some time with her friends.

She hadn’t seen them much since Hawk Moth had been slamming her and Chat with several akumas. So far, they’d met and handled at least seven, a record that she didn’t want to see again. She didn’t think she could handle another one that month. She might just have to punch Hawk Moth in the face if he didn’t give her a day off soon.

Her sour mood lightened considerably as she heard the familiar voice of her crush as he neared the classroom. Nino walked alongside him, commenting on Adrien’s less-than-stellar appearance.

Now, they definitely had her attention.

She did her best to check him out on the sly, her eyes raking him from head to toe and realizing Nino might be onto something. Adrien definitely looked off to her despite his attempts to conceal it. She spotted the makeup he used to cover the dark circles under his eyes, wondering what was bothering him enough he’d lost sleep over it. She hoped it wasn’t something too serious though she feared it might be with his father’s high expectations and demands.

If only she could hold a simple conversation with him, then she could ask him herself. No, she was hopeless in that department, yielding to Nino’s expertise to wriggle details from Adrien. Thanks to Alya, she soon had the beginnings of some clue to his problem though she didn’t have many specifics.

She decided to keep her eyes open and hopefully, she’d soon have her strategy to help him.

That opportunity came a few weeks later when his symptoms had only grown worse, causing him to actually fall asleep during their physics class.

She winced when she heard his head thump against the desk, knowing it’d bruise. She’d tried to nudge him awake though her short stature worked against her. She failed to rouse him before their teacher had noticed and decided to be rather nasty about it with Adrien. Her defense of him had little effect, forcing her to think quickly.

She hadn’t let his denial of sharing lunch deter her either as she raced home and immediately sought her mother for help in her project.

She’d spent most of that hour, putting the finishing touches the pillow she’d started for him as a different gift. She slid the sachet her mother had prepared in the special zipper and closed it as her phone’s alarm chimed its warning.

She quickly slipped it into a bag and hurried back to school, reaching the stairs the same time as Adrien. She handed him the bag without saying a word, knowing the note she enclosed would explain. As much as she’d wanted to see his expression, she kept her gaze forward, not wanting to embarrass him, and walked into her art class.

She’d had a hard time concentrating as she wondered if he’d opened the bag yet and what he thought of the small gesture. She’d make him a hundred if it helped him sleep. He’d changed since he’d started losing sleep. She wanted her Adrien back.

A quiet whisper rose from her purse, “You’re a good friend, Marinette. He’ll like it. Don’t worry too much.”

“Thanks, Tikki,” she whispered low enough no one else could hear. It helped she sat in a secluded area of the room, allowing her to talk to Tikki from time to time. She liked having the time with her kwami even if she did occasionally gain a few weird looks from her classmates. She didn’t mind though. She just smiled, knowing her secret remained safe another day.

 

00000

 

“I hope Adrien’s doing okay,” she said, sliding under her covers while Tikki settled in her small space near Marinette’s bed. “He looked so down when he left after final bell.”

“Your present should help. It certainly made me sleepy.”

Marinette smiled softly as she turned onto her side and gazed at the pictures she’d pinned next to her bed. She reached out and traced the one with Adrien standing behind her during the shoot she’d arranged for Juleka. It was one of her favorites.

“Sleep well, Adrien,” she whispered, her eyes closing as her dreams came to claim her.

 

00000

 

1:30 AM

A purring roar woke her, causing her to groan and seek out Tikki. She could only hope the kwami stopped making the noise. She needed her sleep if she wanted to continue being useful to the citizens of Paris.

“Tikki, stop,” she cried out.

“Not me,” Tikki mumbled, rolling around her space.

“What?” Marinette’s eyes popped open as she realized Tikki spoke the truth. The sound hadn’t come from beside her but above her.

Sitting up, she moved cautiously toward her skylight and gasped when she saw the shadow of something or someone next to the opening.

“Tikki, someone’s on the balcony,” she whispered in a panic. Uncaring if her kwami would hate her or not, she called for her transformation, taking comfort in her magic suit.

She waited only a moment before she pushed the skylight open a couple inches, the sound of the intruder echoing into her room louder than she thought possible. Small snores mingled with the contented purr of the stranger. Moving a little closer, she came across a shock of wild blond locks that could only belong to her partner.

She huffed at his audacity, wondering why he’d choose her balcony to take a catnap.

She moved to wake him up and kick him off her balcony, threatening him with a spray bottle if he scared her again. She pushed the skylight all the way, lifting herself up enough to see him better. She froze when she saw what he clutched in his arms, close to his heart.

She looked at him with surprise, her mind mentally removing his mask and taming his hair.

“Oh, Adrien.” She dropped back to her bed and called off her transformation. With a small apology to Tikki, Marinette looked out her skylight again, wondering what had happened to him. He’d never indicated he thought much of her beyond a friend, but something had brought him to her. She wouldn’t turn him away nor would she wake him.

Hurrying to her favorite stash of blankets, she pulled out her best one, a fluffy pink blanket she’d used on several occasions to watch the sunset. She moved back to her loft bed and out the skylight, draping the blanket over him so he’d stay warm.

She brushed her fingers through his hair and whispered, “Sweet dreams, Adrien.”

 

00000

 

When she woke the next morning, she found him missing, but her blanket had been folded neatly and placed on her lounge chair. She didn’t know what to make of the previous night and hadn’t a clue if he’d ever repeat it.

She doubted he’d want to, knowing how he felt about intruding on others, but she also considered his sleeplessness had sent him to her once. Knowing the chance was slim but still existent, she made a mental list for the off-chance he did come back that evening.

She spent most of the day, watching Adrien in the classes they shared. She tried to work up the courage to speak to him, to ask him if the pillow helped, but she never quite got there. She couldn’t ask him in the end, not wanting to hear any answer he might concoct for fear she’d keep him from seeking her out in the future. She wouldn’t do that to him, even as she burned with curiosity.

Once school let out, she rushed home to complete her homework and eat dinner with her parents before she set out the items she’d pulled from their storage for him. She wanted them ready in case he came back, not that she wished him to return. She’d rather he find his comfort in his bed at home. She had her doubts about the hard concrete of her balcony being comfortable.

Checking the sun’s position, she moved her chair to the side, folding it up to give him more room, and set the sleeping bag, pillow, and blanket next to it. She debated leaving a note but decided against it. Once she had everything put where she wanted, she climbed back into her room and readied for bed. She almost hoped he didn’t come because he found peace in his bed at home.

A snoring purr woke her in the middle of the night, confirming he’d come back after all.

She listened to him for a few minutes, allowing his cute purr to soothe her back to sleep.

He was gone again by the time she woke to check on him, leaving everything neatly folded and back where she’d put them the previous night.

 

00000

 

A routine had begun between them after that night.

She pulled in the bedding to protect it from the day elements and put it back before she readied for bed each night.

She’d wake in the middle night to his familiar snoring purr, a smile lighting her face as she listened until she fell back asleep herself.

The next month continued in this pattern.

She’d known though on that final night he wouldn’t be back.

The temperatures would keep him home.

She worried what would happen to him once he lost the peace he’d gotten on her balcony. She knew the time had come for her to divulge the secret she’d been keeping for far too long. She could only hope he wouldn’t hate her for not saying something sooner.

 

00000

 

As she readied for bed that night, she thanked the heavens that he’d have one last decent night before the winter weather kept him from coming back. She prayed he got the best sleep yet, knowing he’d need it if his problem returned.

She fell asleep a couple hours before he appeared on her balcony and made his bed. She only knew that because his snoring purr soon pulled her back when she normally would have woken to check on him.

Soon though, she woke to a loud shout.

“Cataclysm,” Adrien shouted.

“Tikki, wake up. Something’s wrong,” Marinette said in a loud whisper, not wanting whoever threatened Adrien to know she’d been woken up. She called for her transformation, feeling the power wash over her and her suit replace her pajamas.

She ducked through her window behind her desk and zipped up to her balcony, only to stare in confusion. No one was on her balcony, save her and Adrien. She looked around to no avail.

Coming to sit next to him, she heard him moaning in his sleep, begging whoever haunted him and chanting her name. She didn’t know what it meant as his transformation let go and his kwami dropped next to him in exhaustion.

“He’s dreaming,” the kwami said, looking at his chosen with such sadness her heart broke.

She dropped her transformation and introduced herself to the cat-like entity, learning his name. With a few words to Tikki, she sent them inside so Plagg could recharge and get some rest while she handled Adrien.

His hands gripped his hair so tight that he’d managed to rip several from his scalp. Tears leaked from his eyes as he kept whispering her name, wondering what she’d done to cause such a reaction.

With gentle yet firm hands, she pulled his away, replacing them with her own, running them through his tresses as she whispered words of comfort until he settled next to her, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close.

Resigning herself to sleeping on her balcony, she managed to turn in his arms after he drifted off to sleep again and found her own rest.

When he stirred, she’d been awake for several minutes, enjoying the sun’s early rays as they crested her railing.

“Marinette?”

She turned back to him and smiled at him, “Morning, Chaton.”

 

00000

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Adrien couldn’t meet her gaze as he spoke.

She thought it’d bother her more, but she found she worried more about his well-being than being rejected by him at that point. All she’d ever wanted was for him to be happy.

“Can you tell me what happened in your dream?” Her hand rested on his shoulder, the only physical touch she allowed herself then. “Is it the same as the ones before?”

He shook his head, not saying anything for a while.

When he did manage to speak, she jumped a little in surprise.

“No, they haven’t always been the same.” He gazed at her a moment before he continued, “When I was little, my parents fought a lot. I used to fear losing one of them, especially my mother. The dreams used to be about losing her.”

She nodded, not daring to speak, as she encouraged him to continue.

With a sigh, he did. “Then, they shifted to ones surrounding my powers and possibly hurting or losing Ladybug. She’s been my everything since I became Chat. I couldn’t handle losing her. It’s why I take so many hits. I want to keep her safe. One night, I actually dreamed I’d used my power on her. It scared me enough to consider giving it all up, but it soon faded. They all faded for a time.”

He grew quiet.

“What brought them back?”

He shook his head, whispering, “I have no idea. I just know they started about two months ago.”

She thought back to that time, wracking her brain until she groaned from the effort.

As she almost admitted defeat, she recalled her diary and all she kept within it. She pulled it from its special box and flipped back through the pages until she found the dates she wanted.

Gasping, she asked, “Did they start about the same time as Volpina and Glaciator?”

He considered her words before he nodded, a ghost of a smile appearing as that mystery had been solved.

“Adrien, why would they bring back your dreams? Did something happen between you and Ladybug?” She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear his.

“We had a small fight. I’d been acting stupid during the Glaciator event, but she’d been a little off with Volpina. She’d been so scared when it looked like Volpina had me in her grasp. I couldn’t convince her I was safe, either. It was nice seeing her so concerned though.” He frowned as he drew inward again.

“What about Glaciator?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I remember you being in danger on that one.” He looked up at her, pausing to search her eyes before whispering, “Marinette, you know I’d never let anyone hurt you, right? I don’t know what I’d do if he’d gotten to you. I guess it was a good thing Ladybug stood me up that night. I was able to keep you safe.”

His face had gained a slight bit of color along his cheeks though his gaze remained quite sincere as he spoke.

“I know that, Chaton. You’re a superhero.” She looked at him and smiled as she said, “I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier.”

She moved her hand from his shoulder to run through his hair. She smiled as she heard the small purr rising from his throat. A thought occurred to her as she continued to pet him, causing her to ask, “Were you worried something like Volpina could happen to me?”

His eyes, which had closed with her gentle petting, opened wide and regarded her.

“Oh, that sounded really presumptuous. I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry. Of course, you wouldn’t worry about me like that. It’s not like we’re more than friends. You love Ladybug, right?” She wished the floor would swallow her at that moment.

He smiled at her, his hands clasping hers and tugging her close to him. He touched her cheek and whispered, “Yes, I love Ladybug, but I’m pretty sure I’ve fallen for you, too.”

“Please don’t tease me, Adrien.”

“I swear I’m not. I love you, Marinette.” He paused as if to gather his thoughts before he continued, “I think I fell in love with you a while ago, but I didn’t notice because I was too hung up on Ladybug. She’s great, but you’re better. You’ve helped me more than I deserve, more than I can ever repay.”

He traced the outline of her face as he spoke, “You let me sleep on your balcony when you could’ve kicked me off ages ago. You should have kicked me off that first night, but you didn’t.”

His words washed over her, filling her with such light and hope. She considered for a brief time that she might be dreaming, but he proved her wrong when he spoke again, asking, “I’d like to kiss you. May I kiss you? It’s not much, I know, but maybe it’s a good start.”

“I’d like that, Chaton,” she whispered, praying her joyous tears wouldn’t ruin the moment.

She didn’t have to worry.

As his lips grazed her, all thoughts of tears fled, leaving her aware only of the blond holding her like a delicate treasure. She returned his kiss with one of her own, smiling as she heard the purr working its way from his chest. She wanted to make him do it again. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of the sound.

When they finally pulled away, she looked down at him with such love that he pulled her close and held her tight.

“Don’t worry, mon chaton. I have a plan to help keep the dreams at bay.” She ran her fingers through his hair, down his shoulders, and back again. “We’ll start with refreshing your pillow. It’s due for a new sachet. The rest we’ll figure out as we go. You won’t ever be alone. I can swear to that.”


	3. New Beginnings

 

Two years later…

“Adrien, dear, is that the last box?” Sabine asked as she moved toward the front door of his new apartment. She stood aside as Adrien and Tom hauled the large box into the room, grunting as they set it in the most open space they could find.

Adrien did a quick check, surprised by how many boxes littered the floor and counters in his apartment. He couldn’t quite believe they all belonged to him, not after he’d moved into the small guest room of the Dupain-Cheng’s apartment.

“I think so, Mama Sabine.”

The older woman smiled as she moved to shut the door, laughing as she heard a loud huff in the hall a second before Marinette tripped through the doorway. She held a medium-sized box with a bunch of odds and ends sitting on top.

“Wait! Couldn’t forget this,” Marinette called out as she made her way to the kitchen counter.

She didn’t pause in her movements as she set the miscellany items on the counter next to her. With a quick snap, the top of the box lifted. She soon produced the pillow she’d made Adrien when he’d first shown signs of sleepless nights a few years back. She shot him a sweet smile, walking toward his bedroom and placing it on the temporary mattress on the floor.

He followed her, intrigued by her motives as she’d produced the precious possession and walked into his room.

“Thank you, Bugaboo,” he whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her waist. “You’re much too sweet for this alley cat.”

“Nonsense, Chaton.” She turned in his arms, her hands traveling up and tangling in the growing locks at his nape. “I love you.”

Warmth spread through him. She had the amazing ability to sense when he needed to hear those words, chanting them until he believed them. She’d done so much for him in the past two years. Ever since the dreams had kept him from sleeping to discovering his identity, she’d been there for him. He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve such devotion, but he’d been working hard to repay her, including the promise ring he’d bought a few weeks ago.

“I love you, too. Forever and always, My Lady.”

His lips found hers, claiming her with a sweet kiss. He tasted the strawberry lip gloss she decided to wear that day, a smile teasing as he realized how cute she could be. He kept the kiss chaste since her parents stood waiting for them in the other room.

He pulled away as a soft knock sounded.

Tom’s head and broad shoulders popped into the opening as he asked, “You kids hungry? I thought we could go out tonight and celebrate this new chapter for you, son.”

Glancing down at the blush suffusing Marinette’s cheeks, Adrien’s smile grew, his gaze moving to Tom’s. “Sounds great, Papa Tom. We’ll be right there. I just wanted to show Marinette something real quick.”

Tom nodded and ducked back to the other room, his eyes saying they’d only get a couple minutes at most.

Not about to waste a second of their time together, Adrien clasped her hand in his and gestured for her to follow him. “I didn’t get a chance to show you this last time. Close your eyes, Mari.”

She complied, never questioning her partner, which never failed to steal his breath for a moment. She humbled him without trying.

Taking hold of her other hand, he walked backward, his gaze never leaving hers. He knew the way, having practiced though he’d never admit to such. The familiar steps soon had him butting into a door he discovered the day he’d signed the paperwork for the apartment. With slight reluctance, he dropped one of her hands, using his to push the door open.

A few more steps, he whispered, “Open them.”

She smirked at him, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped as she took in the small balcony next to his bedroom, hidden behind a plain door.

“I thought maybe you could help me decorate it. We could make it like the one above your room.” Shyness crept into his tone as he suggested the possibility, hoping she wouldn’t find him too presumptuous.

“Oh, Chaton, it’s wonderful. Do you think they’ll let us replace that door? It’s too plain for what I have in mind.” Her eyes roved over the small area, taking in the space and possibly picturing what it’d look like complete with flowers. She popped the purse at her hip open, allowing Tikki and Plagg to come out. “What do you two think? It’s perfect, right?”

“It’s lovely, Marinette.” Tikki zipped near her chosen’s shoulder.

“It’s okay.” Plagg cast a disinterested glance around.

“Well, I think it’s great.” She turned back to him with a smile. “We’ll definitely have privacy whenever we go for a run at night.”

“We?”

“I may not be moving in just yet, but did you honestly think I’d let you spend your first night alone?” She came back to him, her hands resting on his chest and her eyes searching his. “Did you think I forgot your first night living at my parents’ home? I promised you’d never be alone, Adrien. I have no intention of breaking that promise.”

He rested his forehead against hers, simply breathing her in as he sent silent prayers of thanks to the heavens.

He’d hoped she’d find her way to him that night, but he hadn’t voiced his fear to her, not wanting her to see him as a needy kitten in need of protection. No, he’d worked hard the past couple years, trying to get through his insecurities and doubts after so many discoveries hit within six months of visiting and sleeping on her balcony.

She’d been next to him the whole time, giving him the strength he needed to keep going. He didn’t know where he’d be without her as he’d learned the truth about his father, about Hawk Moth, and about his mother. Nothing had prepared him for the last one. Discovering Marinette was Ladybug had been a mere blip in the cacophony of discoveries they made that first year together as a couple.

His father being Hawk Moth had hurt more than Adrien had ever thought possible, but Marinette never once admonished or judged him for missing the obvious. She’d held him tight even as the police carted his father off, shouting profanities and sullying the name Agreste, something Adrien had thought so important to his father. She never flinched as his father cursed her, too, and her silly crush on and loyalty to his worthless son. She merely glared back at the older Agreste, her grip tightening around Adrien.

He’d walked away without a backward glance, stopping only when a policeman stood before them, asking them to come with him. He’d walked next to Marinette, still dressed as Ladybug, as the policeman led them down to his father’s lair and shown them the bed where his mother’s body rested, hooked up to more machines than Adrien thought possible. He felt sick to his stomach, running from the room as he realized his mother had been so close yet still unreachable to him.

Marinette had taken him home then, demanding the police leave him in peace for a few days. She’d dragged him home, picking him up when he stumbled and swung toward her balcony. They’d collapsed together, her arms wrapped around him and held him as he’d cried. Oh, how he’d cried that day at all he’d learned. She hadn’t faltered as she chanted soothing words, crying alongside him. Their tears had mingled together.

Together, they’d worked toward healing themselves, their friends and family, and eventually Paris.

So much pain had been spread by his father, Adrien still reeled at times when he thought too hard about it. Marinette had soothed that pain far better than he’d ever thought possible in and out of her mask. She’d taken everything that was broken and mended it, making it almost new again with her optimism and her dedication to a brighter future for them all. He doubted he’d ever not be in awe of her.

“Hey, kids, you ready to go?” Tom asked from the bedroom’s doorway.

“Coming, Papa.”

Marinette held her hand out to him, leading him back into the apartment they’d soon share together.

He couldn’t quite believe she’d said yes when he’d asked her, believing she wouldn’t want to leave her parents until she graduated university. They’d just recently graduated from lycée. She’d asked for a month, wanting him to have time to adjust on his own before she came into the picture full-time. She wanted him to be sure. He hadn’t had any doubts, but he’d agreed for her sake.

One more month, he’d have the future he’d been picturing for a year.

One more month, he’d have Marinette in his arms every night, curled up next to him.

“Oh, Chaton, isn’t the future exciting?” she asked him later that night.

He couldn’t help but agree, staring down at her as she gazed at the few stars above their balcony.

He didn’t know how he’d survive one more month, his arms wrapping around her, but he’d do it because she was worth it. She’d helped make nightmares go away. She’d become his new dream, so sweet yet so much stronger than any nightmare could ever be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This officially ends this story. I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with this ending though it does have the sentiment I wanted, which was hope. It has hope for the future, for better things to come. I may or may not come back to tweak it in the future, but it's already been gone over more times than I care to count any longer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. Always, thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> With Chapter 1, we have Adrien's POV. In Chapter 2, we'll have Marinette's POV of these current events. It should be released within the next few days.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
